My Hidden Life
by DJStarWolf
Summary: Pearl is a average teenage girl except that she has a YouTube channel that everyone thinks she's a boy! Something weird is going on in her computer and she can hear the BajanCanadian's Skpe! Who knew a glitch can help you! She meets Mitch in school and falls for him. But can she keep her secret from him and everyone else or would they figure it out?


"And that's me failing again for the hundredth time in the hunger games. I will see you, my awesome pack later!" I hit the stop button once I finished my outro. I lay back on my chair.

I have a YouTube account called TheDangerWolf. Everyone on YouTube thinks I'm a guy because I modify my voice when I'm recording. So I have to act like a boy whenever I'm on YouTube. I only got 500,000 subscribers or I call them my pack. I do some videos with my little brother's friends and him, but his friends also think I'm a guy. The cover up, I pretend to be his cousin. I have instagram and that's basically all. My name is never shown. It just says not gonna tell ya. My minecraft skin is pretty simple. It's just a gray wolf with one eye a golden color or Adam would say butter and the other eye, blue like mine. It's wearing a blue shirt that says TDW that stands for TheDangerWolf, jeans, and red and white shoes. People keep on saying I should show my face. One day I will or maybe never.

I decided that I'll make another vid. "What game?" I chose Hide N Seek. I click on a random server. I go into a random game. I hit the modify voice thing on and started recording. "Hey my awesome pack! It's me, TheDangerWolf and I'm here with Hide N Seek. Looks like I'm a snow block." I hid in a bedroom. "Hey look! It's another snow block!" I jump once and it responded. Then I heard voices. "Hey dude, I found another snow block!" "Biggums, where are you?" "I'm with another snow block on the bed!" I get off the bed and hid. "Can you guys hear that? This is getting weird. Well I guess I'll see you later maybe if I upload this." I hit the stop button. I kept on playing though. I got killed by a seeker. I played for awhile then I stopped playing. I'm just gonna go to bed.

I wake up to the sound of my alarm clock. I hit the snooze button and get up. I walked towards the bathroom. I take a shower. After 10 minutes, I get out and wrap a towel around me. I blow dry my hair. I walk back to my room. I look through the closet. "Nope, nope, nope, defiantly no!" I finally found what I was looking for. I put on the outfit. I look in the mirror. I was wearing a blue minecraft t-shirt, jeans, a gray hoodie, gray shoes, and a blue bow in my brown hair. The blue matched with my ocean blue eyes. I walk out of my room. I head downstairs. I made my own breakfast. I eat the scrambled eggs and bacon quickly. I grab my backpack and looked at the clock. 6:29 am. I can watch some vids. I sat in a chair and took out my iPhone. I put on headphones so I don't disturb anyone. I look in my inbox. I click one from a fan.

Hi. I bet you won't read this but here I go. I just watched the new Hide N Seek by BajanCanadian. And it has your minecraft character in there! I saw your name in the chat and I also saw you as a seeker. I freaked out when I saw this. Here's the video.

I couldn't believe it. I'm in someone else's video and its BajanCanandian's! I kept on looking in my inbox. It's all about the video. I look at the time. 7:00 am. I'll just watch it later. I turned off my phone and put it in my backpack. I write a note for my mom and left for the bus.

~At The Worst Place In The World, School~

I grabbed my books from my locker. I start walking to my class. I bumped into someone and fell. "I'm so sorry. Here let me help." I put my hand on my head. "Ow." I look up. I saw a guy with brown hair, a red and black hoodie, a white t-shirt, jeans, and some tennis shoes. He also had brown eyes that I found myself looking into them. He let out a hand for me. I grabbed it. He helped me up. "Sorry." I said. "I'm really clumsy sometimes." He smiles at me. "I'm sorry too. I wasn't looking." He passes me my stuff. "Here ya go." I grab my stuff. "My name's Mitchell by the way but you can call me Mitch." "Well I'm Pearl but you can call me Pearl." He chuckles. "Well I'll see ya later I guess." He walks away. He's so what's the word? Dreamy. The one minute bell rings.

Oh shit! I run to my class. I made it just in time. I sat down in my desk. I saw Kate and Carrissa talking to each other. They're the 'popular' group. There's Carrissa, sometimes nice but avoids me, Khloe, she's really nice and she actually talks to me, and there's Kate, the devil. She's so mean! I don't know how she has a boyfriend. Khloe, I understand cause she's nice but Kate?! No way. Well this class is gonna be the worst. Then I saw Mitch walk in. He must be in my class. I think I don't notice him cause he's sitting in the back. Why am I happy? I'm in school, no one is happy! But he can brighten up a room with his smile. I think I'm in love and this is the first time too.

**Bet you guys waited forever for this! Sorry I couldn't make a chapter lately. School and I just got into robotics. And my dad had to be a piece of crap that he says I can only use my phone and iPad till 9:30. Since it's the weekends, I get to use it whenever I want! Well now accepting OCs. If your OC likes someone, type it as fast as you can! I posted a poll about this. Someone said I should remake it, someone said no, and someone voted remake it or I will kill you. Two against one so beat that hater! I think you're a hater. Idk. Well fill these stuff below. Prepare for another fan fic. Only one person knows everything about it, CliffDiverWC. She knows what it's about, and a big suprise (secret) in the story. Don't even dare trying to bribing her. Now fill in the stuff below if you want an OC in here!**

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Talent (you'll see why):**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Who they like (optional):**

**See you guys later! **


End file.
